1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of book style holders or albums and specifically deals with inexpensive, sturdy, wear resisting tape cassette holders or albums formed from bonded together molded tray, cover, and if desired, cover pocket plastics material sheets defining rigid tray carrying cover flaps and a book spine which will bow outwardly into an attractive rounded book front when the flaps are closed to stack the trays together and will tighten the pocket sheet, if any, on the cover.
2. Prior Art
Book style cassette albums have heretofore had separate trays and tray lids secured to the inner faces of top and bottom cover flaps with a rigid flat cover spine between the tray and lid hinged to the flap with a pocket forming strip overlying the lower portion of the front cover flap and spine. The spine had to be reinforced with a stiff insert and thin flexible hinge strips had to be provided between the spine and cover flaps. These hinges had depressed bonded seams which deformed the pocket sheet leaving defaced opaque strips over the hinges blocking viewing of an insert such as a title card in the pocket. Repeated use of the album soon stretched the pocket and weakened the hinge strips.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a book style cassette album which is less expensive, more attractive, and more wear resisting than heretofore known.